The Future
by The-Oddish
Summary: Jesse and James have a resturant, Misty is their waitress??? Well, you never know what the future might hold...
1. Default Chapter

James gave a heavy sigh and leant against a table. "That's the second day she's called in sick," he remarked to Jesse.  
  
"Misty was in yesterday afternoon wasn't she?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was just ill in the morning," James explained.  
  
"Hmm." Jesse said thoughtfully. The swing doors swung open and they both turned to see who it was.  
  
"Mondo!" Jesse called happily. "And Meowth!"  
  
"How you doing?" James asked. "Here," he chucked a cloth at Mondo, "wipe down this table, could you? It's difficult to run a restaurant when your best waitress phones in sick and your best cook is on holiday."  
  
"We've been doing great," Mondo grinned as he ran the damp cloth over a ketchup stain, "who knew going around the world selling merchandise with Meowth on it could be so profitable?"  
  
"This place is doing fantastic," James said. "So good I think we'll need some new staff in soon."  
  
"Don't look at me," Mondo shrugged, "me and Meowth are enjoying this. I like travelling."  
  
"I'll have to put notices up or something," James said, more to himself than to Mondo.  
  
Meowth shot a glance at Jesse. "Youse two been busy?" he asked, noticing she'd put on a little weight.  
  
"You could say that," James gave Jesse a mushy sort of smile.  
  
The doors swung open again, creaking slightly. "Hi, sorry I'm late, I wasn't feeling too good," Misty called, running to put her apron on.  
  
"You are feeling well enough for work, aren't you?" James asked, looking concerned. "Can't have you being sick on the customers. Not that there are any here right now. Normally it's really busy," he said for Mondo's benefit.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine now," Misty said quickly.  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I said I was, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, I'm just wondering." Jesse looked pointedly at her own stomach and then at Misty. Misty went red.  
  
"Where did Brock have to go so urgently he only gave me a days notice?" James asked. "Jesse's had to cook in this place."  
  
"He said he had some business to sort out in the Orange Islands," Misty said. "He didn't say any more than that."  
  
"So it's just you and Ash home at the moment?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's a big enough house," Misty laughed, "I could go weeks without seeing him."  
  
"Why do you think he went?" James asked conversationally. "A girl, you think?"  
  
Misty blushed. "Somehow I doubt that."  
  
"Ah," James said, and nodded. "Well, I better get back to work."  
  
Misty stopped by the table Jesse was sat at. "What makes you think I'm pregnant?" she asked curiously. "I'm not even going out with anyone."  
  
"You live in a house with two guys," she laughed. "Why not?"  
  
"Jesse!" Misty shrieked. "Uh..." she lowered her voice. Mondo and Meowth watched her. "You might be right though."  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. "So whose do you think it is?"  
  
Misty shrugged. "I don't actually know."  
  
"That could get messy."  
  
"I s'pose. Anyway, I got to get to work," Misty said casually.  
  
Jesse was about to say something when the doors opened for a third time.  
  
"Hi Brock," Misty said. "And. Tracey?"  
  
Brock grinned. "We met up and we came back together."  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Well, James would be glad if you got your apron on and got back to work," she said pointedly.  
  
"Sit down and Misty'll get you a drink, Trace," Brock said.  
  
"Oh, will she?" Misty joked.  
  
The doors opened and a few customers appeared. "See Brock, get to work," Misty smiled.  
  
"How was work?" Ash asked as Misty and Brock came in through the door.  
  
"Oh, pretty hectic, once it got going," Misty said. "Yours?"  
  
"Three trainers at the gym. Only one got the badge though."  
  
"You lost? Oh, what a tragedy," Misty teased.  
  
"And your sisters rang."  
  
"Oh. what did they want?" Misty asked. They hardly ever rang, unless it was pretty important. Especially not if they knew she was going to be out.  
  
"Daisy broke her ankle falling down the stairs," he explained. "They're upset about it. No more synchronised swimming stuff for a while."  
  
"Is that all?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, they wanted to know if you had a boyfriend."  
  
"That reminds me," Brock said. "What were you discussing with Jesse? Anything you want to tell us?"  
  
Misty went red. "No, why would I have anything to tell you?"  
  
"Mistyyyy?" Ash asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us or not?"  
  
Misty thought for a moment. "Not."  
  
Brock sighed. "Jesse seemed to think it was pretty important."  
  
Misty looked nervous. "She didn't tell you, did she?"  
  
"So there IS something," Brock said slyly.  
  
"Maybe." 


	2. Chapter Two

Brock gave Misty a Look. "So. are you going to tell us?"  
  
Misty paused for a moment. "No."  
  
"Well, James told me that Jesse reckoned you thought you were pregnant," Brock said casually. "It's just a rumour, of course."  
  
"Yeah, just a rumour," said Misty uneasily. "Anyway, what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, please," Brock flopped down into a chair. "I've been in a kitchen all day. Can't one of you do it?"  
  
"Ohhh, Brock." Misty said. "Come on. I love your cooking. can't you make us some of your great spaghetti Bolognese? And some of that chocolate cake." Misty knew she could get round him eventually.  
  
"Well. oh, okay," Brock said. "Oh, and Tracey's coming over for dinner, alright?"  
  
"That's the first I've heard of it," Misty said. "But if it's already arranged, then."  
  
"Yeah. just. something," said Brock nervously, not making any sense at all, and then headed off to the kitchen to fix a meal for them.  
  
"Wonder what that's all about?" Ash asked, but got no reply.  
  
***  
  
Misty couldn't say the evening had gone well, looking back on it. For the first time in living memory, Brock had managed to burn dinner. The cake was sunk, the spaghetti was soggy, it was just. even something about the glass of wine she'd had didn't taste quite right. And the announcement didn't help, though she'd half expected it coming for a long time now. She hadn't been able to concentrate, what with this possible baby, and the possible father. who? Embarrassing though it was, she really didn't know if it was Ash's or Brock's. Or if it was a baby at all. Maybe Jesse could help. No point in getting hot and bothered over a stomachache, after all. And Jesse might be able to help her sort it all out. Ash had tried to chatter all evening about the gym, and the challengers, and the Pokémon, the badges, about Gary, the league, anything just to break the awkward silences that came up every few minutes. And as for Brock's announcement while they were eating the cake. 


End file.
